fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Westinghouse Hall of Fame
Westinghouse High School Wall of Fame :February 19, 2007 by Ervin Dyer, Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, Where available, achievements are noted. ARTISTS * Henry Fiore * Howard Russell * Mary Lois Verilla (the woman who paints Pittsburgh) ARTS & ENTERTAINMENT * [[Al Aarons -- performed with Ray Charles, Duke Ellington, Quincy Jones and Frank Sinatra * Hal Brown 'HB' -- WAMO deejay * Gerald 'Jerry' Byrd -- performed with Jimmy Smith and Jack McDuff * Leslie Carrington-Parr * Danny Vonn * Sally Cosgrove & Bill Thompson -- dancers * Frank Cunimondo -- composer/keyboard * Keith Edmonds & Karl Edmonds -- Mime ministries, evangelist outreach * John Ford -- historian * Erroll Garner -- jazz musician * Linton Garner -- performed with Billy Eckstine and Erroll Garner, his brother * Nelson Harrison, Ph.D., composer -- performed with Count Basie * Ahmad Jamal -- jazz musician * Claude Jay -- gospel recording artist * James 'Sunny' Kelsey -- WAMO * The Larells -- all-male band, recorded "Everybody Knew" * Loran Mann -- WPXI-TV reporter/minister * Don E. McNeil * Grover Mitchell -- conductor with Count Basie orchestra * Art Nance -- performed with Count Basie * Birdie Nichols -- "Glorious Rebirth" * Bill Nunn Sr. & Bill Nunn Jr. -- editors Pittsburgh Courier * Peggy Pierce-Freeman * Pat Prattis-Jennings -- principal keyboardist of the Pittsburgh Symphony * Paul Ross -- Pittsburgh Symphony violinist * Wyatt Ruther -- performed with Count Basie, Erroll Garner and Lena Horne * Naomi Simms -- first black supermodel, an Oprah Legend * Bev Smith -- national TV and radio talk-show host * Lynnwood Sloan -- National Endowment for the Arts * Dakota Staton -- jazz musician, performed on "Late, Late Show" * Billy Strayhorn -- composed the "A Train" worked with Duke Ellington * James Tripp-Haith -- TV producer with "Moesha" and "Eve" * Adam Wade -- singer, actor and first black to host a game show * Mary Lou Williams -- piano prodigy; composed masses for the Pope, worked with Duke Ellington AUTHORS * John Brewer -- "African Americans in Pittsburgh" * Albert "Kippy" French -- "Billy Boy" * Dennis Schatzman -- "The Simpson Trial in Black and White" BUSINESS * John Brewer -- the Greater Pittsburgh Coliseum Trolley Station & Oral History Center * Jack Burley -- executive with Heinz Co. * Tom Burley -- international business developer -- Westinghouse Electric Co. * Riley Davis Sr. -- Star Optical * Cornelius Dorsey Sr. -- Dorsey's Records * Gladys Edmonds -- Edmonds Travel Consultants * Norman Farrish -- Norman & Co., international import * Robert Goode -- senior vice president, Mellon Bank * Eugene Harrison -- The Harrison Group * Robert Lavelle -- Dwelling House * Lemuel "Rip" Nixon -- Nixon & Associates * Alfred Whatley -- CEO Thalhimers Dept. store chain. * Oliver Byrd -- Chair of the August Wilson Center for African American Culture. * Esther Bush -- head of the Urban League of Pittsburgh * Doris Carson-Williams -- president of the African American Chamber of Commerce in Pittsburgh CIVIL RIGHTS * Euzell "Bubby" Hairston * Wilbur Nelson * Bill Nunn Sr. * Wyatt Williams -- coordinator with the Pittsburgh contingent of the 1963 March on Washington COMMUNITY SERVICE * Malik Bankston -- head of Kingsley Association * Carolyn Bright-Smith -- vice president "Generation Hope" * Joan Bruce-Griffin -- executive with Washington County Redevelopment Authority * Leslie Carrington-Parr -- actress/mayor's council for persons with disabilities * Floyd Cephas * Marcus Harvey -- founder of Strength Inc. * Curtis Hefflin * Jennifer Henderson-Germany -- Youthbuild * Marshall Howard * Kenneth Jennings Jr. -- first African American management intern for the Social Security administration * Joe Lewis Jr. -- head of Homewood YMCA * Lawrence Mason -- regional council, Boy Scouts of America * Horace Miles -- head of SCORE * Wilbur Nelson -- head of Homewood-Brushton Community Improvement Associations * Walter Reid * Doris Sloan-Roberts -- director of human services, Chesapeake, Va. * Joanne Sloan-Glover -- assistant director Allegheny County Department of Public Assistance * Celeste Taylor * John Tibbs * Tommy Tucker EDUCATORS * Rick Adams -- dean Community College of Allegheny County * James Boyd -- U.S. Army education specialist * Harry Budd -- dean Slippery Rock University * Robert Burley * Lance Carter * Joann Cobb-Burley -- executive officer at Penn State * Charlene H. Cole-Newkirk -- dean at Prince Frederick Community College of Southern Maryland * Elaine Casey-Davis * Jim Ellis -- developed inner-city swim team in Philadelphia; subject of the movie "Pride" * Yvonne Holt-Edwards * Helen Faison -- Pittsburgh's first female, African American high school principal and the first female, African American school superintendent in the Pittsburgh Public school system * Dr. Leon Haley * George Harris * Elmer Haymon Jr. -- dean, student development at Community College of Allegheny County * Carole Coles-Henry * Gloria Hill -- assistant provost Carnegie Mellon University * Joan James * Victor Jonnotti -- teacher of the year * Jake Milliones -- president of Pittsburgh board of Education * Dr. Dwight Mosley * Rachel Poole -- first African American associate professor -- Department of Mental Health at Western Psychiatric Institute and Clinic * Ernestine Reed * Dr. Edward Rhodes -- vice chancellor, Indiana University * Ronald Thornhill -- principal at CAPA * Gertrude Wade -- the first female, African American principal in the Pittsburgh Public schools * George Webb * Leo Woods * Erroll B. Davis Jr. -- chancellor, University of System of Georgia. * Capt. Wilbur C. Douglass III -- Chaplin of the U.S. Navy Coast Guard HEALTH CARE * Dr. Allison Smith-Barnett * Dr. Earl Childs * Dr. Robert "Moose" Edwards * Joan Bruce-Griffin * Dr. John Hairston * Dr. Charles Hefflin * Art Nance -- director St. Joseph Hospital * Margaret Washington -- president, Washington Associates * Russell Washington MILITARY * Capt. Sherrill Brown * Lt. Col. George Charlton Jr. -- a Buffalo Soldier * Capt Carlton Cherry * Marshall Fields -- Tuskegee Airmen * Major James Hilton Greene * Thomas Gunn -- Tuskegee Airmen * Brigadiere Gen. Robert W. Smith III. POLITICS AND LAW ENFORCEMENT * Reginald Bridges -- attorney * Earl Buford Jr. -- Pittsburgh chief of police * Ophelia "Cookie" Coleman -- co-founder & vice president P.A.C.T. * Lt. Col. Hawthorne Conley * Tony Deluca -- Pennsylvania state representative * Alfonso Gibson -- chief of detectives, Washington, D.C. * Linda Perkins * Channing Phillips -- first black to be nominated by Democrats to run for U.S. President * Wendell Phillips -- House of Representatives, Maryland * Joe Rhodes -- Pennsylvania state legislator * Joe Preston -- Pennyslvania state legislator * Hon. Edward Tibbs * Richard Utley -- commissioner, Bureau of Professional & Occupational Affairs, Pennslyvania * Deborah Walker * Hon. Warren Watson -- one of the first black judges in Allegheny County * Leslie Wiley -- director, office of International Visitors, U.S. Department of State * Lamonte Wilson -- first black fire captian/head of 911 RELIGION * Bishop Dwayne Darkins]] -- Greater Faith Tabernacle * Richard Goode -- pastor and developer, Atlanta. * Rev. Gerald Lloyd -- Fountain of Life * Rev. Loran Mann --- Pentecostal Temple COGIC SPORTS * Clarence Bruce -- played with Homestead Grays * Chuck Cooper -- Boston Celtics, first black drafted in NBA * Clarence Doak -- track and field world-class athlete * Ed Fleming -- professional with Cincinnati Royals; swim coach at Westinghouse * Wes Garnet -- professional football player with San Diego Chargers * Eugene Harrison -- player with Pittsburgh Steelers * John Henderson -- player with Pittsburgh Steelers * Kenneth Hudson -- first black full-time referee for the NBA * Tony Liscio -- player with Dallas Cowboys * Melvin Myricks -- played with Kansas City Chiefs * Orin Richburg -- Olympic track coach * Maurice Stokes -- played with Cincinnati Royals * Joseph "Showboat" Ware -- all letter man HONORARY INDUCTEE * Carl McVicker Sr. -- Westinghouse music instructor, teacher to all of the musicians in the Hall of Fame Links * Westinghouse High School